


Kinktober - 8 - Deepthroating

by MathMigs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deepthroating, Erotica, F/M, Gen, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Portuguese, Português (BR), Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathMigs/pseuds/MathMigs
Summary: 8º conto baseado no desafio do kinktober de 2017





	Kinktober - 8 - Deepthroating

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimentos especiais à ludiasart por ser a melhor beta reader. Vão catar ela no instagrão e ver as artes lindas dela inclusive a participação dela no kinktober!

Na beirada da cama estava à sua espera, a promessa de algo especial. Ajoelhou na minha frente, mãos iniciando o trajeto pelas minhas coxas. O toque tenro incitando uma leve expansão do meu membro, suficiente para perder a flacidez, não o suficiente para me satisfazer se o colocasse na boca. 

Começou a manuseá-lo. Calmamente subindo e descendo, movimentos lentos, de tempos em tempos uma leve pressionada. Meu pau reagia às suas ministrações crescendo em protesto, veias pulsando agressivamente alimentando seu avanço a cabeça se aproximando do seu rosto, cores vivas o desafiando.  

Não se deixou intimidar, pelo contrário, suas reações o motivavam. Um beijo carinhoso na ponta e a intensidade de sua língua. O lençol pressionado e um gemido contido. Os movimentos se mantinham: subiam, desciam, apertavam, lambiam. O permeava com saliva e ofegava minha respiração. 

Seus olhos dizendo que era apenas o começo. Sua língua indo para cima uma última vez. Lentamente abriu a boca, o fôlego quente se misturando com o calor da saliva e o fervor do meu sangue. Ansiava pelo toque dos seus lábios, sabia que os teria, mas não antes de brincar com minha paciência. 

Um olhar perdido em prazer clamando para me ter em sua boca. Suplicando pelo abraço dos seus lábios. Implorando para lhe sentir por dentro. 

Cedeu aos meus pedidos. Aos poucos meu membro desaparecia em sua abertura. Primeiro abocanhou a cabeça, sua língua a dando boas vindas. Subia, descia, me massageava com a língua. A cada ciclo meu membro gradualmente desaparecia. 

Acelerou seus movimentos quando chegou à metade. Olhos fechados concentrados. Meus olhos fechados de tanto prazer. Sua boca vibrando com gemidos gostosos. Vibração me fazendo soltar sons excitados. Uma mão massageava meus testículos, sensações me estimulando. Já a minha afagava seus cabelos, como uma forma de incentivo. 

O incitava a ir mais fundo, cada vez mais próximo da base, mais fundo, sua língua fazendo coisas impossíveis, mais fundo, a cabeça dobrando na entrada do esôfago, se espremendo para ser aceita pelo músculo. A pressão que fazia sendo o estopim do meu prazer. Gemia a cada movimento que fazia, agarrava o lençol e seu cabelo com força. Subia, descia, chupava, pressionava, massageava, surpreendia. Subia, descia, subia, descia, subia, descia e me levava ao clímax 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback é sempre bem vindo galeres. Vlw por ter chegado até aqui.


End file.
